


ho, ho, ho - here he comes!

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: a perfect Christmas might not exist, but Suwa will be damned if he doesn’t pull out all the stops as they forge their own traditions
Relationships: Nozawa Izuru/Suwa Aikichi
Kudos: 5





	ho, ho, ho - here he comes!

Traditions were something that Aikichi had never given much thought to when he was younger. The glitter of lights in the Christmas tree, opening presents Christmas morning, shared meals with the extended family - that’s just how it was.

But now he had his own apartment, his own boyfriend, his own Christmas tree.

He had no idea what to do with the weight of the combination of anticipation and expectation for it, he just knew that he was looking forward to making it magical.

It was their first Christmas living together after all, that alone justified pulling out some stops to make it memorable.

They had made Christmas cookies, gingerbread houses, decorated the Christmas tree, even spent some amazing nights dancing along (and maybe acting out) Christmas music.

The lead up to Christmas eve had been amazing, and keeping in the spirit Aikichi and Izuru had ended up in matching reindeer onesies (after only a mild fuss), on top of the traditional tidy stack of presents under the tree. Was there anything cuter than matching onesies? Aikichi hadn’t been able to stop himself from toying with the antlers on Izuru’s for the first half-hour.

As the night wore on they’d settled in front of the tree with their mugs of hot chocolate, curled up together watching Christmas movies.

Until Aikichi’s sudden realization _something was missing_.

It took him a heartbeat to notice before he was flying off of the couch to grab his laptop, barely placing his mug on the side table.

It took under a minute for him to frantically type in the website before what appeared to be a simple map site popped up on the screen. Izuru was already looking at him funny, but Aikichi couldn’t help it! It was tradition!

He slowly zoomed in on the animated sleigh which, with its nine reindeer and one Santa Claus in tow, was making its way across the screen and around the globe.

“It’s tracking Santa.” Aikichi said in response to Izuru’s confused hum, his eyes still glued to the screen as they darted to the ‘next destination.’ Aikichi’s eyes widened in shock and he let out an ~~admirable~~ theatric gasp.

“We’ve got to go to bed now! Santa won’t come if we aren’t asleep.” His grin was wide as he tugged gently on Izuru’s arm, closing the laptop briskly and dumping their finished mugs of hot chocolate in the sink on his way to the bedroom.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Aikichi grinned, dragging Izuru along for the ride.

“You just want to get me in bed!” Aikichi couldn’t help the blush that climbed his cheeks as he huffed lightly, spinning around to make his way down the hallway alone.

“You wish! But maybe if you got a move on,” Aikichi trailed off with a wicked grin as he slid into their bedroom, laughing.

The thud of hurried feet and shared laughter flooded the room as they hurriedly got ready for bed. In the end, it may have taken them a bit longer than expected for them to make it there, but once they were settled Aikichi snuggled closer to Izuru and couldn’t help but feel _warm_ at how much fun they had had today.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty confident with this honestly, I wanted to write Suwa being weird about tracking Santa and that's definitely this! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
